


Curiosity

by BeniciHOE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal sex without lube, Apprehensive Anal Sex???, Blowjobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Captain!Rey, Cunnilingus, DO NOT HAVE ANAL SEX WITHOUT LUBE, Dirty Talk, F/M, I leave that up to you, I mean, If I missed any tags let me know, Incest, Is that a thing, King!Kylo, King/Prince, M/M, Middle Earth, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Somewhat Non-Con, Spitroasting, Star Wars/The Hobbit Crossover, They Are Elves Okay, Vaginal Fingering, just saying, prince!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE
Summary: Trying to find rest and relaxation after a hard day in the woods, Rey decides on taking a nocturnal dip in the forbidden hot springs that are saved for the Royals. What she finds proves to be disturbing yet interesting on many levels.Star Wars/The Hobbit Crossover





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> I thought I'd join this trash party as well and give you all some Benlo - hope you all like it! Thanks to KyloTrashForever for inspiring me to write this filth <3 read her work - it's fucking fantastic! And yes - I have this written under another name just for the Hobbit fandom as well

* * *

 

Rey was in a mischievous mood when she carefully poked her head around the corner. Nobody there save for the obligatory night watch that paid her no heed as they stood facing the opposite direction. The captain of the guard smiled to herself, flitting from one shadow to the next, the dimly lit hallways working in her favor as she swiftly made her way through the maze of twisting and turning wooden trails. Her limbs were aching from the endless hours of patrols and training so she couldn't resist the urge to find a way of relieving her straining muscles when it first hit her. 

A delightful thrill of anticipation crawled down her spine when the foggy warmth of the royal hot springs came wafting towards her, engulfing her like a cozy blanket as it obscured the flickering light of the candles ominously. Just when she was about to round the final pillar, she suddenly froze, instinctively holding her breath. What was that? All she had expected to hear was the soft whisper of the steamy water as it came purling down in rivulets on its way into the natural basin. But the water wasn't still. It was doubtlessly rippling and she was alarmed when she could hear voices, albeit subdued. 

 

* * *

 

Ben was already in the steaming water waiting for his brother to disrobe and join him. The iridescent elegant gown fell from Kylo's shoulders; boots came off next and then leggings, his clothes neatly placed on the ground off to the side. Next came the robe that he had on underneath, so radiant,  accentuating the Elven King's alabaster skin. The Prince couldn't wait to get his mouth on him,  it was hypnotic watching his brother disrobe.  

Ben's cock stirred when he watched his brother walk to the steps to enter the steaming water, the dancing light of the moon shining down from a small opening in the trees. Leisurely, Kylo walked into the hot spring and submerged himself, diving underneath so his beautiful dark hair flowed behind him like silk. The King swam over and came up for air in front of Ben.  

"Hanar, why must you take so long?"  Ben said,  sounding like a petulant child. "I want you so badly."    

"Calm down,hanar-nîn." Kylo chuckled, amused at the Prince's shameless wording. His brother was probably oblivious to what he was saying, Ben's otherwise sharp mind evidently clouded from baser needs.  

"You shall have what you want all in good time, but tonight you need to have patience." The King stated flatly which earned him a frown from Ben. "I'm going to make you scream for your release," Kylo added, his baritone voice rich with dark promise. For emphasis, he closed in on Ben's personal space, making him back away until the stone wall of the pool stilled his movement. "Only then will I consider granting you mercy." The Prince was informed as Kylo moved his pristine digits along Ben's jaw line to lift up his chin. "Now tell me hanar-nîn, what do you desire?"  

 "Saes [Please], let me suck your cock hanar," Ben breathed, a wistful yearning evident in his husky whisper.  "I want you to fuck my mouth," The prince blushed prettily at the unmistakable confession, inwardly thanking Eru that his voice did not waver at that moment.   

 Consequently, a knowing smile formed on his brother's lips, his nimble hands reaching underneath the water once again, spreading Ben’s thighs and draping them over his own provocatively. Their eyes darted up and locked together when their cocks lined up against one another. A guttural moan fell from Ben's lips at the illicit contact, spurring both Elves on.   

 "Would you rather I came in your mouth penneth [young one]," The King cooed suggestively. "Filling it with my essence or stuff you full as I bend you over and fuck you until you beg me to spill?" Kylo said silkily, leaning forward to nibble on his brother's sensitive ear. Seductively, he twisted his hips, dragging his length against his brother's in the process which elicited a whimper from the shaking Prince.   

 The sudden, complete contact made Ben nearly faint. His hands fumbled for purchase and found it, spreading possessively over the satiny skin of his brother’s shoulders. The Prince leaned his head against his broad chest as the Elven King's hips moved at a faster pace, almost frantic in their haste.  Kylo held him fast, burying one supporting hand at the base of his neck while the other stroked and teased Ben’s nipples, gaining more leverage this way. Ben breathed shallowly into the hollow of Kylo’s neck as his legs began to shake with need. As they touched, the younger Elf let out a low whine, eliciting an answering moan from his brother. 

 

* * *

Meanwhile, Rey blinked rapidly in utter disbelief. She couldn't suppress a gasp at hearing her King and her long-time friend, who she thought told her everything, speak like this. A wave of shame washed over her. She felt herself becoming aroused from seeing them together like this, hearing them talk like this was both terrifying and exhilarating. Walking away now seemed almost impossible, her perverseness even surprised herself. Rey would see this through to the end; she just had to be careful and not get caught.  

 

* * *

 

Ben's jaw dropped open, even after all of this time together when his brother spoke like this it stunned him and turned him on all the more. He knew he was supposed to answer but honestly, both alternatives sounded equally appealing, "Aran-nin, whichever one would satisfy you more but I must admit the thought of both sounds pleasing." 

"I shall give you as much pleasure as possible tonight melethron [Beloved]," Kylo said breathlessly, lifting his hand to tease one of Ben's nipples underneath the water. "If you succeed in delaying your release until after I finish, I will allow you to fuck me until you come," He all but purred, well aware of what the prospect of such a rare treat would do to Ben. Both Elves knew that Kylo would most likely not have to abide by his promise yet it was a steepening incentive nonetheless.  

"Or I will swallow your release, whichever you prefer hanar-nîn," Kylo offered with a hint of amusement flickering over his chiseled features. "Since you want me so badly in your mouth though," Kylo waded to the side of the hot spring and pulled himself up and out of the water to sit on the ledge with his calves and feet still submerged. He took his length in hand and caressed himself as Ben helplessly watched.  

Rey had the perfect vantage point. She was close enough to see every detail, but far enough away to hopefully not be heard. From where she stood,  Kylo's left side was facing her so she could clearly see his hardened length as he ran his hand along it. Ben watched from the opposite side of the water and something in him snapped she supposed since he moved like a desperate man over to her King. The Captain couldn't tear her eyes away from the addictive view. Rey felt embarrassed,  she shouldn't be watching this. She shrugged though; this was probably her only opportunity to gaze upon this anyway.    

Ben swiftly moved in between Kylo's spread legs, now leaning so close that his shoulders were sandwiched between his thighs. The Prince gazed at the King's cock ravenously; incredibly long, thick, and fully hard, it bobbed before Ben's eager eyes. Kylo wrapped his hand around the base and pressed it against his brother’s cheek, idly drawing the head down and across his lips, drawing out his own pleasure. Ben whimpered, leaning into it,  his brother’s deep voice cutting through the spell Ben seemed to be under.   

"You seem to be enjoying yourself hanar-nîn," The older Elf's mouth watered,  his cock twitching with the thought of what was to come,  "Be a good boy and open your pretty mouth for me."  

 Ben did as he was bidden, stretching his mouth obscenely wide. His rosy lips quivered in excitement when Kylo wrapped his hands in the Prince's familiar midnight tresses, intent on using him for his pleasure. Just the head of his cock breached Ben's mouth and the younger Elf tried to run his tongue avidly around it,  trying to coax his brother’s sweet essence from him.   

 "Can you feel how hard you have made me, hanar-nîn?" Kylo growled. ”Take more of me now." 

That said, he fisted Ben's hair, yanking on it painfully as his head was pushed down lower and lower on his cock. The Prince desperately tried not to gag when his brother's length pressed against the back of his throat, the younger Elf's lips, red and puffy, touching the base of his cock.   

 "Yes, melethron [Beloved]," The Elven King praised, sounding surprisingly unruffled for an act so lewd, "Now suck."   

 Unsure of whether Kylo wanted him to go at an unhurried pace or to go faster, Ben slowly drew his mouth back and worked his way back down repeatedly. Despite the Prince's overzealous bobbing, if it was anything to go by, it seemed he was not the only one impatient tonight. Supple hands, still woven through his hair, began to press down and pull back up at a faster pace, "That's it, Ben. You are doing so well. Do not make me spill though for I wish to fuck you tonight," Kylo voiced huskily, "I long to watch my seed spill from you, to see it run down your soft thighs."   

"Reach behind and open yourself up for me," Kylo demanded. Ben moaned around him, the sight that he must make! His face turned crimson as his hand moved behind himself, the water aiding his movements as he began to breach his entrance with one finger. Kylo used the grip in his brother’s hair to move him along his length, "Now use your other hand to stroke your cock hanar-nîn," Ben shuddered at the twin sensations: fingers inside him, his other hand on his cock. It felt amazing, he added another finger and then a third, scissoring himself open as best as he could while continuously moaning in ecstasy.  

 "Are you ready to take me?" Kylo asked huskily. 

"Yes Aran-nîn," Ben implored, "I need it now!  Please fuck me."

In one swift movement, the older elf had Ben bent over the side of the spring, the smooth cool stone a welcomed contrast to the overwhelming heat surrounding the rest of his body. Kylo guided his cock to his brother's pre-stretched entrance and slowly pushed inside.

The heat and pressure that greeted him made his eyes roll back in his head, as an expression of pure bliss covered Ben's features. They breathed together for a long moment, feeling nothing but the press of skin and the rush of each other's pounding blood. Then Kylo regained himself, and gingerly began to move in slow, measured thrusts until he could feel his brother's body give in to the intrusion, "I feel your body giving in to me," Kylo growled, "That's it hanar-nîn." No matter how well stretched Ben was he always felt virgin tight. 

It was too late when Rey realised that a low,  tell-tale groan had fallen from her lips, her eyes widening in terror as she gasped with the sudden awareness of who she was looking at. It felt like a bucket of ice water had been emptied on her when all of a sudden Kylo's head snapped up, the King now looking straight in her direction.   

With a knowing smile playing on his lips Kylo he continued to thrust in and out of his brother. He didn't want to make Ben aware just yet of their voyeur, letting her watch them for the time being. The King's thrusts became fiercer, being watched turning him on all the more. He grabbed Ben's hair from behind to make his back arch beautifully, his chest coming off of the stone surrounding the water. "Saes [Please] Aran-nin, harder...I want to feel you filling me with your come," Ben begged.   

Kylo withdrew from his brother completely and pressed just the head of his cock against his entrance; he grabbed a hold of Ben's neck and squeezed, slowly, until he could feel his pulse hammer against his fingers. The prince struggled to breathe but trusted him completely, soon his vision started to go black around the edges and that's the moment he snapped his hips forward again. Ben cried out as his King repeated the movement, setting a rhythm of sharp, punishing thrusts.  

"Would you do anything to please me hanar-nîn?" Kylo questioned hips still driving forward.

"Yes, brother, I would do anything for you," Ben swore. 

"What if I were to take you, just like this, while holding court? Everyone's eyes on you, watching you get fucked by your brother, by your King. Would you still listen to my command and bend to my will?" The younger elf almost came from that thought alone and had to close his eyes and force himself to relax so he wouldn't release before his brother. "Kylo, please!" The prince begged desperately, "I will come from your words alone tonight if you continue like this." 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey swallowed hard, her flight instinct kicking in as multiple, terrifying scenarios of possible repercussions she would have to endure popped up before her inner eye. Spying on the regal family, let alone in such a delicate situation, would probably cost her the position of Captain or worse, she might even be banished from the Woodland Realm for her presumptuous behavior. Her mind was in turmoil yet her feet would not allow her to move and run for safety. She simply stared transfixed, mouth agape when Kylo did not even bother to still the snapping of his hips.  

The Elven King leaned forward slightly to place his lips alongside Ben's sensitive ear, "Do you feel me moving inside of you,  penneth [young one]?" He traced the shell of Ben's ear with his tongue reveling in his brother’s unique tightness. "Feel me pushing in… and out, you're doing so well taking all of my cock melethron [Beloved]," He whispered moving his hips in time with his words. The King reached around to stroke his Ben’s aching length, matching his down strokes with his inward thrusts.

"Your body responds to me so beautifully," He sighed. From there the older elf set a fast punishing pace that founds its mark each time with agonizing precision, hitting Ben's prostate on every thrust making him cry out and sob at the absolute pleasure he was receiving. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey's heart skipped a beat at the King's deliberate, scandalous display of obscenity. This surpassed everything she ever thought possible; never would she have thought for Kylo and Ben to have such an illicit, incestuous and evidently sizzling carnal relationship.  She was floored at Ben's exceptional responsiveness, not sure whether she should feel sorry for him or not. The Captain of the guard had never held any secret desire for either of the two but she couldn't deny that both Kylo and Ben were outstandingly beautiful, celestial beings and witnessing their frantic coupling left her in sheer awe.  

"Brother, I am going to come," Ben said warningly. The King grabbed the base of Ben's cock to hold off his impending release. 

"I did not give you permission to spill for me hanar-nîn. You must learn patience," Kylo replied. The older Elf waited for his brother to calm down, once again picking up his pace. "It seems we have a visitor my little leaf," He whispered into the Prince's ear, but he was so lost in pleasure that the words couldn't penetrate through the intoxicating spell of lust he was under. "They watch as their King fucks their loyal Prince. Your beauty will not let them turn away hanar-nîn; they are captivated by you, envious of you taking your King's cock so well," Kylo growled.  

 

* * *

 

 

Rey's ears perked up at the term "their", hopeful that she might go unrecognized while she lingered in the shadows. She tilted her head, considering her options. Despite her keen ears, she couldn't hear the King's dirty talking in its entirety, only fragments of their heated conversation. What was she to do? Take advantage of her last chance to flee and save herself or keep witnessing the glorious debauchery unfolding before her very eyes? 

It seemed that her body had already made a decision for her, opting for the latter as she found her fingers snaking down over her leggings and circling her clit through the thin fabric, ultimately giving in to her natural instincts despite the prospect of her dire predicament. Rey had always cherished Ben as a good friend and comrade but even if she had been willing to succumb to the Prince's advances, she knew without a doubt that Kylo would not approve of it in the slightest. And, unlike Ben, the Elven King's intimidating, cruel demeanour would make her blood run cold when being subjected to his scrutiny.

 

* * *

Kylo smirked; he guessed she was playing with herself in a safe distance. The King couldn't deny that he had once or twice entertained the thought of ravaging her as he had stroked his cock, bending her over his writing desk or on the floor right before his throne. Not that he considered her overly desirable, it was rather due to the fact of easily accessible availability. He liked to think of his Captain as quite inexperienced, the thought of him plunging into her and claiming her, the idea of that velvet heat wrapped around him presently spurred him on, even more, thrusting into his brother with renewed vigor. 

Rey was beautiful in her own way but no-one would come close to Ben. The older elf's words about their voyeur still hadn't broken through his brother’s pleasure; they sure were putting on quite a show for Rey. Without faltering in his thrusts, he raised his voice, commanding his Captain to come closer to them, "Tula sinome [come here], Rey. Gaze upon my brother’s exquisiteness as I fuck him."

With her head hung and her gaze averted, Rey reluctantly left her hiding place in the shadows. She couldn't tell what embarrassed her more – that she now had to make amends for her voyeuristic pleasure or the treacherous, tell-tale signs of arousal that there was no denying of. 

"My King," She tried, her wavering tone raspy. "I had no right," Rey added as she bowed, desperately trying to find words to apologize. "My insolence cannot be tolerated and I will gratefully accept any penalty or drastic measure you deem necessary. Please accept my sincerest apology." 

The brown-haired Elf had deliberately ignored Kylo's latest request of witnessing Ben getting fucked, the King's sarcastic wit infamous and feared all over the land.  

Ben looked up and froze, his eyes locked with the elf that he had fantasized about and longed for. He would always love his brother, his heart belonged to his King but he couldn't help wanting her. She always played a major role in his fantasies right alongside Kylo.

The young Prince blushed furiously and tried to pull away from Kylo or to at least stop his ministrations for the time being but he had an iron grip on his hips and a warning hand on his back making him unable to go anywhere. "My king, saes [please], let me up," begging at this point though was pointless. 

"Oh, I will punish you, naughty elleth [girl]," The King laughed, "...do not doubt that." His hips still continued to piston, albeit slower now but his length still hit his brother’s prostate each time he entered him and it was sweet torture. "You are going to pleasure my brother Rey. I want to see your full pouty lips wrapped around his cock while I fuck you." Kylo's voice dropped without losing a single iota of authority.

"When he is about to spill you will get down on your knees so he may paint your pretty face with his seed," The Elven King instructed her in an unhasty fashion.

Both Ben and Rey's eyes went wide as saucers, shooting each other bewildered glances at the King's scandalous order. Ben's mind was reeling with a myriad of Rey-centric fantasies that had kept him company so many sleepless nights. He had to be dreaming, this was too good to be true. And, unlike in his erotic reverie, the real Captain of the Guard was at least as dumbfounded as the Prince was, would she really sink to her knees before her Prince and pleasure him at his brother's every whim? 

The tips of his ears were sporting an even deeper shade of red than before, so he sheepishly turned his head to whisper to the older Elf, “Aran-nin, you can't be serious! This is such a crude joke!"

Meanwhile, Rey had arched a brow, staring at Ben imploringly in silent apprehension. She hoped the Prince could convince the Elven King to stop this disastrous dilemma. 

"Oh, this is no joke my little leaf. She must be punished for watching her King and Prince," He replied, a predatory smirk gracing his lips. Kylo stopped his ministrations and elegantly got out of the heated water to approach her, eyeing up his prey. He could see that she was trembling and knew that her eyes raked over his body as well even though she tried to be discreet. 

Once her eyes fell to his cock she flushed, her eyes going wide at his size, no less impressive than the rest of the vain Elven King. Rey caught herself staring and immediately redirected her gaze, she felt mortified knowing that Kylo saw her getting an eyeful of him. The Captain would be eternally scolding herself for doing so but he was absolutely magnificent and it was extremely challenging to look away.

The Elven King stood directly behind her, pressed up against her back. A gasp flew from her mouth as his hands descended upon her breasts, playing with them through the material of her clothing. The King moved one hand off of her chest to grab one of her daggers that were strapped to her and deftly cut the ties of her leather corset. He pushed it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor with a heavy, final thud that made Rey cringe at the finality of the situation.

"Take off the rest of your clothing for us Rey. We wish to watch you undress for us," He said, walking back over to Ben who was still in the water leaning against the ledge.

The warrior looked to Ben for help one last time, but he just blushed and dropped his gaze from hers, looking at her body instead. Resigned to her fate Rey slowly began to undress, first, her tunic came off up and over her head and she held it out to the side and dropped it to the floor.

"Turn around and bend over as you take off your leggings," Both brothers were admittedly entranced by her beauty, Kylo languidly stroking his length while watching her. Rey turned her back to them and hooked her thumbs into the sides of her pants and pulled them down, obediently bending over as she went.

"Now reach between your legs, touch yourself as you usually do," Kylo purred condescendingly, reveling in the task of humiliating Rey further as she reluctantly complied. "Spread your pussy for me so we can see how wet you are."

Kylo turned towards Ben then, "Get out of the water hanar-nîn, get on your knees behind her." The King glared at Rey once again. "Tell me how she tastes, Ben."

With shaky hands Rey did as she was told and spread her labia, exposing her soaked folds to the Royals' perverted viewing pleasure. Tiny beads of sweat ran down her temples at the realization of her smell of her arousal hanging heavy in the air, musky and sweet. Much to Rey's demise Elf noses were as equally keen as Elf ears, so it was undeniable that it wasn't only her that could smell her alluring scent.

Utterly mesmerized, Ben had not been able to turn his eyes away from the Captain's glistening folds, wading through the water and climbing out of the spring without the slightest hint of shame. Rey's trembling frame seemed to inevitably attract him like a magnet and ironically enough his fully erect and happily throbbing cock practically dragging him towards her like a wanton compass needle. 

Ben put his hands on her ass, perfect in every way, round and ample enough to grab. He gracefully fell to his knees on the ground behind her and spread her cheeks, the elleth [girl] becoming flustered under his appraisal. The Prince continued to tease her, massaging her and opening her up to his eyes. She quivered as the cool night air hit her most sensitive parts making her whimper in response. 

Rey watched Ben's face from between her legs, the look of such sensuousness making her ache to have his mouth on her. One hand remained on her ass as all of a sudden the other came down hard, she gasped, he just spanked her! It was so quiet at this time of night that the loud thwack was deafening, reverberating from the walls. Rey thrust her ass back, silently pleading for him to do it again.

"Please don't hate me for this, Rey," Ben whispered as he excitedly delivered more slaps to her rear. "You know how I feel about you." He spoke softly, continuing to bring the palm of his hand down on her heated flesh, alternating between striking her butt in quick succession and gently soothing out the pain.

"I could never hate you mellon-nîn [my friend]," She replied, her breathing fast and labored, "If we are being honest, I am enjoying your touch ernil-nîn [my prince]." Her bottom felt warm and tingled from the continuous strikes yet she found herself anticipating Ben's hand, finding that she yearned for this, needed this. 

Ben leaned forward to run his tongue up her creamy white thighs tasting her juices, her core was practically dripping.  His first taste was only a languid swipe pressing his tongue against the very tip of her moist entrance and ran down gradually, only lightly brushing over her, finding her rosy flesh soft as silk.

Leaning back in, the Prince searched for her clit, trying to commit all of her to memory, he wanted to remember everything about this night. It only took him a mere second to find the little bundle of nerves, a drawn-out moan falling from Rey's lips. He teased her clit with his tongue, running small circles around and over it. His fingers worked their way back up to her bottom, kneading and massaging the supple flesh. 

The young Elf pulled back for a moment to admire her and then dived back in, tongue lapping at her entrance. The taste of her was remarkable so Ben daringly pressed his tongue into her, seeing how far he could go almost like a starved man greedily drinking in her juices. She tasted sweet edged with a little bitterness to her, but he seemed to be addicted to it, he could not get enough.

The sounds that were coming out of her mouth sounded foreign to Rey's ears. At this point she couldn't even form coherent words, it was just all a mixture of moans and gasps spilling from her. Her lips were red and swollen from biting them, her perky nubs aching painfully, just asking to be flicked and played with. The Captain tentatively reached up, skimming over her sensitive nipples, her pleasure increasing tenfold as she pinched them. Rey reached behind her to wrap her fingers in Ben's wet hair, holding him close to her pussy. 

"Stroke your cock while you fuck her with your tongue," the King drawled, startling them both from the trance they were under. Kylo had always had a penchant for watching and degrading others alike, so it was right down his alley to see Rey cringe under the feeling of his eyes upon her, raking over her body, judging her.

"Saes [Please], Ben, ernil-nîn [my prince], I am close!" She moaned warningly. Hearing those words come from his chestnut-haired comrade was like every wet dream the Prince had ever had of her coming to life. Ben poured everything he felt for her into her body, delving his tongue into her enthusiastically.  

The very second Rey started hurtling to new heights of utter bliss, dangerously close to reaching her peak, Kylo intervened. He closed the short distance between him and the couple, standing next to them. 

"Daro! [Stop] That is enough Ben." The King demanded. "Rey is not to be granted relief until she has proven herself worthy and see to her Royals needs being met first". He concluded irrevocably, the Elven King ever so keen on referring to himself in the third person. 

Kylo moved to stand in front of her and began to caress himself with his hand. "Beg me to fuck you, Rey," He ordered unceremoniously. "Please, Aran-nîn, take me. Punish me as you see fit," Rey answered, her embarrassment declining little by little as both King and Prince hungered for her.

"You want my cock inside you," The older Elf said, and Rey stared at that cock, full of lust, full of desire.

"Yes! I am yours to do with you as please!" she begged, "Saes [Please] fuck me. I need it!" Kylo's hand moved faster now, the thought of coming all over her face was extremely tempting as it would give him an extra kick to see her degraded further. Nevertheless, he eventually stopped and went back to his original position behind her, "Very good mûl [slave]," He groaned. 

Kylo used his bare foot to force Rey's legs further apart. He slipped his cock back and forth between her folds using her wetness as lubrication to penetrate her. "You are eager, penneth [young one]," The Elven King teased. 

One hand reached forward and wrapped around her neck, he pulled making her stand up and arch her back forcing her ass to push back against him. His free hand guided him to her entrance but she panted and tried to pull free when she realized exactly where he was going to fuck her. Kylo's grip was too strong for her to forcibly break free,"

"Saes [Please] wait! You didn't say you would take me there Aran-nîn [my King]!" 

The older elf laughed, "I'm not accountable to you, Rey. You will take it," He nodded to Ben, an unspoken communication between them; the King forced her to bend forward once again and the Prince moved to stand in front of her and leveled his cock with her mouth.

"Please do as he says melethron [Beloved]. Open up for me," Ben whispered. Rey was quivering with emotion now; she opened up her mouth as best as she could to accommodate the younger Elf's size. Again, she tried to pull away from Kylo, but to no avail. Rey never could have imagined being fucked there; something so big could not possibly fit and feel good. Struggling at this point was futile, however, so she went limp in his arms and was resigned to her fate. The Captain knew that she should have left earlier this evening. 

Kylo was tired of waiting so he thrust inside her ass without warning, a powerful stroke that lifted Rey to the tips of her toes and made her cry out. Rey thought she would pass out from the excruciating pain feeling like she was being ripped in two. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to please Ben with her mouth as best as she could while being fucked hard and fast. 

The unfamiliar stretch was unbearable, she tried to twists her hips to get away from her King, tried to kick and flail her legs back but it did not work. Rey put her hands against Ben's thighs to try and brace herself when the King thrust forward it forced his brother’s length fully into her mouth and she was trying to not gag. "Do not fight against me Rey. This is your own doing, you brought this upon yourself," Kylo moaned, she was so tight wrapped around him. 

The longer he thrust into her, the more pleasurable it was starting to feel. She did not know when her cries of pain changed to moans of pleasure, even pleas falling from her lips in between gasps for air and sucking the cock that was in her mouth. Both brothers worked in tandem to give her pleasure like she's never known before.

"That is right Rey," Kylo praised, "beg for more, beg for my cock, beg for your King." His words spurred her on even more and she reached back with one hand to try and open herself even wider for him by grabbing one cheek to spread herself. Rey moaned as Kylo was able to take her deeper, driving into her harder than before. 

Kylo could feel her clench around him, her moans becoming more persistent as they grew in volume. "Do not come Rey," He demanded. "I control your pleasure," The King growled, as he raked his nails across her back, making her bob her head faster and push her hips back demandingly. 

"I decide when to grant it to you. Beg me for it, Rey, and tonight I may be merciful. If you fail, you will truly know my wrath," He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back up so that her body was flush against him. "I said beg!" Kylo stopped his movements altogether, the Captain whimpered at the loss, she knew at that moment that she had been completely broken by these two Elves.  

"Please, my King, I beg of you! Please let me come, I need it!" She wailed. Rey tried to move her hips to get any sort of friction, but he moved his free hand to her hip, rendering her motionless. 

"That is not good enough penneth [young one]. I know you can do better than that, Captain," He said tauntingly.

"I will do anything, anything you ask! Whatever you and the Prince may wish for I will do!" Rey said frantically. At that promise, Kylo started to move in and out of her again.

"What if I ask you to please me, on your knees, as I sit on my throne while my guards watch you?" She could feel his length grow harder inside her as those words passed through his lips. 

"Anything you want I will do!" Rey, at this point, would agree to anything as long as he would grant her release.

"Ai, much better Nikerym [captain]," Kylo replied, eyes dancing with mischief, "but unfortunately for you, not good enough. You will hold back, Rey." His hands tightened around her waist, she didn't even think it was possible, "I wish to fuck you for a while longer." The King's thrusts then began anew and Rey struggled to keep from coming. She tried to tighten her body around him to bring her King to completion faster because she did not know how long she could hold out. Rey long lost the ability to tell pleasure from pain; it all began to mesh together as one.  

Ben, though, could no longer hold back his orgasm and gave a throaty groan as he watched his brother fuck his best friend. "Yes hanar-nîn. Fill her mouth with your seed. Let her taste you," Kylo ordered. 

The Prince was overwhelmed with pleasure and with the last flick of her tongue along the head of his cock; he spilled into her waiting mouth. He watched her swallow it all, watched as he pumped his essence into her seemingly endless before it finally receded. The image made Kylo chase his own end, Ben was always so beautiful in the throes of passion. The King went harder, deeper, faster, looking down and watching his thick length plunge into her over and over again. The older elf growled and thrust into her one last time, the hardness inside her stuttering, giving in, releasing his essence deep inside her. 

Kylo felt his cock grow soft and pulled out of her. Rey could feel his seed spilling out and down the backs of her thighs. "Aran-nîn, may I come now? Please," Rey pleaded. He took Ben's hand and glanced back at her as they started to walk back to the spring to clean themselves of her.

"You have served your purpose. Get dressed and leave us at once," Kylo replied dismissively. 

"Kylo, we can't leave her like this!" Ben argued. 

"Dîn! [Silence] She can finish in her room, now come Ben, I wish to take you again before the night is through," He said, making clear that this was not up for discussion. 

Rey dressed as swiftly as she could, her body longing for completion. She knew that it would be a long time before she would ever be able to meet Ben's gaze with her own and even longer still to meet her King's. The Captain took one last glimpse back at both brother’s, feeling used yet yearning for more all the same.  

 

* * *

 


End file.
